


This Thing We Call A Family

by NyannSilverdream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow is a mom, Civil War? Dont know her, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Homeless!Peter Parker, Infinity War never happened, Iron Dad, IronStrange, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Superfamily, Tom Holland is Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannSilverdream/pseuds/NyannSilverdream
Summary: After the building collapsed, along with his life, Peter Parker hits the streets with no money, no home, and no hope for the future. His only chance at survival? Stay with the very people that could get his reputation as SpiderMan destroyed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic being posted on here, let me know if you like it or not! You can find me on Wattpad @NyanSilverdream

Peter shivered. Damn, it was cold. His spidersuit had a little bit of heat left, but not much. He hissed as he felt rain drip into him from the building above, the drop rolling down the side of his face. He pulled his jacket tighter around his frail body, curling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, not wanting to use his last hand warmers yet. Those were saved for winter. He moved to press his back against the wall, avoiding the downpour of freezing water the best he could. His fingers fumbled for his hood, pulling it over his head and pulling the strings tightly. His breath warmed his face slightly as it was trapped in the fabric. He grabbed a piece of paper and started writing with the pen he had grabbed from the diner a few days ago.

_Aunt May,_

_September is cold. Nearly as cold as December. I should be starting junior year. Can you still go to school without paying? I don't mean the school in the shelter, I mean high school. With Ned and everyone else. With a real science lab. I miss you. If you end up seeing this letter somehow, I love you. Sorry I couldn't save you._

_Peter_

He struggled to get the matches out of his bag, striking one finally and letting the paper ash float to the sky, his dead eyes watching the sparks die. He huffed out a breath of chilled air and laid down, his head on his bag, his eyes staying open until he closed them. Footsteps walking down the alleyway startled Peter from his sleep. Shitshitshit the cops were back they're back and he's gonna get taken to the shelters and he's gonna die if he doesn't get out of there right now.

The teen scrambled up the building, his fingers scraping against the brick as he pulled himself into the roof. He panted, listening hard. He pulled his mask from his pocket and slipped it on, hands shaking as he looked over the edge. Fuck. It was Mr. Stark. Double fuck, he was with Black Widow and Captain America. Triple fuck shit, he left his bag. His bag with his name and his spider stuff and Mr. Stark was gonna know and he wouldn't be able to help people anymore and he was going back to the shelters and- "Kid, I know you're up there." Mr. Stark called.

Peter flinched. He took a deep breath and jumped down, barely suppressing a shriek of pain as he landed on his feet. "Hey, Mr. Stark!" He greeted. "Mr. Captain, Miss Widow. Hey, that's my bag. I'll just be taking that and-"

"Not so fast Peter." Tony passed the bag to Black Widow. "Nat, hold onto that for me. Pete, kid, what are you doing out here?" He raised an eyebrow. Peter felt himself melting under the hero's glare, but laughed.

"Saving people, what else? I'm just the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, it's my job." He replied, watching Natasha tightens her hold on the bag. "Can I just have my stuff back please? I've got school tomorrow and my homework is in there-"

"No homework in here." Black Widow opened the bag and rifled through it. "Only sheets of paper, pens, a set of matches, phone, charger, food stamps, food coupons, and a few cans of spider string." She handed the bag to Tony who held it out of Peter's reach.

"Nice try kid. Now how long have you been living out here?" Tony asked.

Captain America put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony, maybe we should take him back to the tower, get him cleaned up and fed before asking him this stuff." Steve muttered.

"Capsickle, shut up. I know that I'm doing. Don't lie to me Parker, what are doing out here?" Tony snapped at Steve before turning back to the teenage hero.

Peter felt something inside him snap, something that had been threatening to snap for weeks. He glared at the heroes, his entire body shaking like a leaf. "Our apartment fucking collapsed, okay? My aunt is dead and I'm homeless, out of school, and haven't eaten since probably before the last time Mr. Stark ate. I haven't saved anyone in weeks cause nobody needs help and when they do they want someone like you guys because I can't do anything to help them when I can't even help myself." He snapped, shooting webs at the bag and slinging it over a shoulder. Before anyone could grab him, he attached a string of white to a building and pulled himself up, racing across the rooftop and jumping into the next, ignoring the searing pain shooting through his ankle and lower leg, ignoring Mr. Stark yelling after him. Peter ran for a few miles, finally slowing down when he couldn't feel his side's or leg. He tore off his mask and sat on the roof, using the palms of his hands to wipe his eyes as he started to cry. He leaned his head against the wall of the roof cover and wailed, sobbing into his hand. The reality of the last few weeks caught up to him.

His family was gone. His home was gone. People had probably stopped caring about him. Spider-Man was a cover for how useless he was, trying to help people was his only escape from reality. He just wanted to help and he just wanted some help and now he'd snapped at his only chance to get it.

Someone sat beside him. Peter saw a hint of red hair and he recoiled, hiding his face in his knees as he tried to stop the noises he was making but fuck, he couldn't. "маленький паук, do you want to come with us to the tower? Food, sleep, a shower?" Natasha asked, her voice quiet as she moved to crouch in front of Peter. "Tony's not mad you snapped, he's worried about you, Peter."

Peter looked up, his eyes rimmed with red as he nodded, wiping his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm really sorry." "Its okay, маленький паук. Come here." The older redhead stood up and pulled Peter into his feet. Peter jumped into her back and hugged around her neck. "How are you so light?" Natasha asked, walking to the edge of the building and down the fire escape.

"I haven't eaten in a few days." The boy answered, burying his face in Natasha's shoulder. "I'm not really hungry."

"Just wait until you smell Clint's stir fry, it would make anyone hungry." She tried joking, frowning when Peter gave her a small groan in reply. "You'll be okay kid, I've got you."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Peter stayed quiet the entire time that he, Natasha, Steve and Tony travelled back to Avengers tower. His breath wheezed in and out, the binding around his chest almost unbearably tight. The pain helped bring him into the present where he was being carried by Black freaking Widow to the place where the coolest people ever lived. His phone was lazily held in his hand as he waited for a text from Wade.

**Spidey** **: don't visit tonight, I got caught**  
**by the fucking avengers**  
**namely mr stark black widow and captain america**

Steve glanced back, shifting closer to Tony as he saw Peter staring ahead. "Tony, are you sure we shouldn't take him to the shelter? Are we really going to keep him in the tower?" He whispered, drowning as he laced his fingers with the iron hero's.

"Yes, Capsickle. Trust me, I'm not having that kid going to the shelters. I've seen how they keep kids in there. Remember when we got Cady?" He glared. "Not having that kid going there if I can help him."

"I know you're talking about me." Peter muttered loud enough for them to hear. "I can still hear you, I'm not dead yet." His phone buzzed and he looked at it.

**Wade: babe**  
**I can see you**  
**Look up to your left**

Peter looked and almost had a heart attack. Deadpool was on the building to their left, waving Peter's mask, his own pulled up enough to see his smile. Peter groaned and struggled. "Lemme down a minute." He said. Natasha frowned but did as he asked, watching the boy stumble over to the building and look up, catching his mask and slinging himself up to the roof, landing next to the vigilante. "Hey babe." He greeted, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend. "You gonna sneak into the tower like you did last time I stayed there?"

"You want me to?" Wade joked, pulling his mask over his eyes. "Cause I can."

"Please." Peter kissed him again, this time for longer and deeper. "That would be probably the best thing."

"You got it Spidey." He laughed. "I'll see you later, go back down before they worry."

Peter crawled back down the side of the building, the brief spurt of energy passing out of him. He fell into Steve, who caught him easily, and panted, his ribs aching. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuucking-" He rubbed at his side, trying to refasten his clip but beneath the spandex it wouldn't clip shut.

Steve easily lifted the boy, rolling his eyes. "Come on kiddo." He said, starting to follow Tony again.

***** _Timeskip_ _brought to you by Sabra Hummus. Giving you all your fault nutrients including 0 grams of trans fats and oHMYGOD CHOLESTEROL_ *****

"Uh, Tony? Why do you have the kid with you?" Clint looked up from where he was playing with a sleeping Pietro's hair. "And why is Steve carrying him?"

"Long story, Angry Bird. Tell you later. Feel like making stir-fry?" Tony took his sunglasses off, folding them and snapping them back into the case.

"I would, but I'm currently occupied." He patted his boyfriend's head from where it rested on his chest.

"Become unoccupied, the kid needs food and I don't think frozen pizza's gonna cut it." Natasha walked over and poked Pietro in the side, hard. The man's eyes snapped open and he glared at the redhead.

"I was sleeping." He muttered, his accent extremely heavy in his slurred voice. "And Clint is mine right now, piss off." He closed his eyes and clung to Clint's torso, fisting his shirt in his hands.

"Told you." Clint muttered, resting one hand on the platinum bond's back and the other reaching for the remote. "I think there's some leftover chicken from last night in the fridge though."

"Thanks Birdy." Steve looked down at Peter, who was seemingly sleeping. "Peter, wake up." He said, jostling the kid slightly. The term groaned and cracked his eyes open. "Do you wanna eat or take a bath first?"

"Bath." He muttered, yawning. "And I can stand on my own, thanks." He got to his feet unsteadily, wobbling to the chair and collapsing, wishing more than anything that he could take the bandages off.

"Okay, someone needs to go with you and check you over to make sure you're okay." Tony said from the kitchen, the fridge opening and closing. Peter snapped awake. Shiiit, is this how he was gonna tell everyone? With one of them seeing his binding and telling the rest of them? Right now, only Wade and Ned knew. There was no way he was gonna tell the rest of the Avengers that he was fucked up.

"I'm fine, I swear." He rushed to say, ignoring the fact that talking pulled at the bandages. "Seriously! No need to send anyone with me, I can just get checked over later. After I'm clean and not hungry."

"This isn't up for discussion. Pick one of us." Tony crossed his arms, coming back into view.

Peter mulled over his options, his pupils expanding and his breathing getting faster. Not Tony, not Steve, not Clint or Pietro or Wanda or Thor or Banner or anyone else. Natasha though, Black Widow, the one who called him 'baby spider' in Russian when she felt like calling him that. She was okay. He could try her.

"Mama spider." He muttered, his face turning red. Natasha snorted and stood, glaring at everyone in the room as if to say 'fucking dare you, come at me and my small spider son'. "I want Natasha."

"Alright, детский паук, let's go then." Natasha helped Peter stand and they walked to Peter's room. "I'm gonna go start a bath for you, okay?" The assassin said, her arm around Peter's shoulders.

The teen nodded and sat on the bed, crossing his arms. Someone knocked on the door at Cadylyn Stark popped her head inside. "Peter!" She crowed, jumping over into the bed next to Peter. The fourteen year old beamed, hugging Peter. "I didn't think you'd be here right now!"

"Hey Cady! Funny story, I didn't either!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around the blonde girls shoulders. He buried his face in her shoulder, squeezing her tightly. "Missed you though." He muttered.

"I missed you too, Webs." She tousled his hair, frowning at the grease. "Okay, when did you last wash your hair?"

"Three weeks ago?" Peter guessed. "I don't remember, I've been busy." He shrugged. Cady's eyebrows shot up.

"Three- what? Peter, what the hell??" She asked. Peter flinched and shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay? Not- not yet." He looked away, his face burning. Tears welled in his eyes, not quite falling but close. Cady bit her lip.

"Sorry, Petey." She muttered, kissing his temple. "I won't ask."

"Thanks, but there is something I should tell you." Peter looked up when he saw Natasha.

"Bathroom is ready when you are, kid. I do need to check you over though." She crossed her arms. "And if you're telling g Cadylyn something, I think that an adult should know, детский паук." She leaned against the wall, her ankles crossing.

"I- uhm, I'm not really sure I want anyone else to know? I'm not in danger, I swear." He held his hands up, his already laboured breathing getting heavier.

"Peter, you're still a kid and as 'Mama Spider'," she smirked. "I think I should get to know. If you're not in danger, I won't tell anyone."

Peter nodded, noting his thumbnail. "It might be better if I show you? I dunno how to explain other than saying I'm a fuck up." He chuckled dryly. Cady and Natasha glanced at each other. "Here." He pulled his suit down to the bottom of his ribcage, wincing as the spandex caught on his binder.

Cady and Natasha stated at him for a few minutes before Cady slapped her forehead. " _That's_ what those needles were for in your bag last time you visited!" She yelled before covering her mouth. "Shit, didn't mean to yell. Sorry. But, you're trans?"

Peter nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and blushing. "Uh, yeah. Sorry for not-"

"For not saying anything?" Natasha finished for him. Peter nodded. "It's okay kid. Although, I do need to tell one person. It's just Banner," she said quickly. "But I think he'd be able to get the stuff you need, like an actual fucking binder." She eyed the hastily wrapped bandages. "And firstly, you need to get those off. You can't breathe with them on."

Peter stood up, as did Cady. "I'll go tell Uncle Bruce." She told Natasha, hugging Peter. "Love you, Peter."

"Love you, Cad." Peter muttered, hugging her back. "Tell no one but Banner." Cady nodded, kissing his forehead and leaving.

"C'mon, SpiderMan, let's get you cleaned up." Peter allowed himself to be ushered into the bathroom by his #2 Avenger.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"UNCLE BRUCE!" Cady screeched, entering the lab. "I GOTTA TALK TO YOU RIGHT EXACTLY THIS INSTANT!" She giggled at her uncle, who had jumped several inches into the air.

"Cadylyn Topeka Stark-Rogers, don't scare me like that!" Bruce scolded, his eyes fading from green back to brown.

"Sorry, but I do gotta talk to you!" She jumped into the counter. "Whatcha working on?"

"Another few spare arc reactors for your dad." He said, nudging the cardboard box full of spares with his foot. "What's up, kiddo?"

"Okay, you can't tell anyone this or I will personally have your ass on a silver platter." She grinned sweetly. "But can you develop a shit-ton of male hormones fit for a trans teen? Asking for a friend."

"Does this friend also happen to have the powers of a spider?" He guessed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Cady nodded. "Right in one. And he needs an actual binder. You have the credit card that's attached to the Amazon account on the laptop in the living room, so I'm asking permission to buy one. If you say no, I'll just order it anyway."

"So you're the one ordering all those CDs on my account?" Bruce asked. Cady laughed brightly and nodded. "Fine."

"Yay!" Cady jumped down and hugged her uncle quickly before jumping back. "Thanks Uncle Bruce! Love you! Remember, if dad hears about this I will force feed you arsenic!" She skipped happily out of the lab, calling another 'love you' over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was easy to tell that something was wrong. It wasn't that Peter and Cady were getting too close - they had always been close. It wasn't the fact that Peter kept wandering around the building at night either. That was normal. It was the fact that he was avoiding everyone but Natasha, Cady, and Bruce. Even Tony wasn't getting to spend "father-son" bonding time, if you will, with the teen. Peter did come out for meals and such, but sat next to one of the aforementioned heroes.

Tony frowned as he watched the two teenagers play Mario Kart together. It was easy to see that Peter was distracted; everyone knew he was a god at Mario Kart, but now he was more like a drunk toddler trying to play the game. Tony decided to take advantage of the fact that both teens hadn't noticed him and eavesdropped.

"When is your next dose of T?" Cady asked, winning in 1st place again as Peter came in 4th. "And when did you last eat?"

"I have another shot next week I think? I'll have to check." Peter replied, setting the controller down and stretching. Tony noticed he didn't have a shirt on, but his chest was covered by what looked to be a tank top with clips in the back.

"Alright. Second question? Food. When did you eat? You didn't have dinner last night." Cady turned the TV off and turned slightly towards Peter, her newly lilac hair brushing her shoulders.

"I have no clue honestly?" He laughed awkwardly. "I'm not hungry though."

"Peter Parker so help me I will tell Dad and he'll tell Bruce and Pops and they will literally force food down your throat." Cady deadpanned. Peter snorted and shook his head.

"I'm seriously not hungry right now. Cady-" Peter was cut off by Cady straddling his legs and taking his temperature and checking his pulse. "Cadylin I swear to god-"

"Do not swear to my uncle, thats just weird and oddly disturbing." Cady giggled, getting off of Peter to Tony's relief. "Anyway, you need food. And to come out to the rest of the team." She added softly.

"Wh- Cady! No, I can't do that! I can't! I physically can't!" Peter sputtered.

"At least tell dad!" Cady begged. "He deserves to know. Please, Pete, for me?"

"Not yet. Soon, I promise." Peter muttered. The teens hugged, Peter shaking. Tony moved away silently, needing coffee. Several things clicked together at once.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cady looked up when she heard someone enter her small lab. She quickly replaced the mass of black fabric with a gold piece, choosing a spool of the same colored thread and replacing the dark thread in her machine with the light. She set the machine to a decorative stitch and started hemming the skirt. When Steve and Tony sat across from her, she paused the machine and looked up. "Are you here for something or do you want to disturb me when I'm trying to fix my clothes?" She asked, pinning the edge of the fabric.

"Cady, we need to talk." Steve said, reaching over and turning her sewing machine off. "Its about you and Peter."

"Pops, we are _not_ dating. I told you, I'm with Misery and Ashly." Cady pointed to the picture of her and her girlfriends on the desk.

"We know that." Tony said. "Its just the fact that you didn't tell us he was trans." Cady froze as she was putting her sewing stuff away, paling instantly. How the he'll had they found out? Had Bruce told? Had Natasha? What the he'll was she going to do?

She laughed lightly, forcing color back into her face. "Nice one, Peter's not tr-"

"Cady, I have access to the full system." Tony glared, folding his arms. "Don't lie to me or I will ground you from all FlASHbaNG activity, including training with us."

"That's not fair!" Cady squawked in indignation, her face coloring for real this time. "Its Peter's choice to tell you if he is or not, not mine!"

"Cadylin Topeka, so help me I will-"

"DAD!" Cady yelled, slamming her hands on her desk and surprising both of her parents. "I'd rather die than out Peter against his wishes. So no, I will neither confirm nor deny that he is trans. You forced me to come out just because you did by yourself when you were my age. May I remind you that when you came out, it was to spite Howard, whereas I was terrified you were going to kick me out for being poly? I knew it was okay that I liked girls, but the fact that I like multiple girls? I was _terrified_. So yes, Peter is a boy. Whether he wants to tell you anything else is his choice and I will not make that choice for him like you did for me!" She drew herself to her full height, small scortch marks on the desk from where her fingers sparked and exploded. "Now get out of my lab." She whispered.

Steve grabbed Tony's wrist as the shorter scientist stood, pulling him out of the lab. "Cady," Steve turned as he pushed Tony out of the lab. "You're a brave girl and an even better friend, you know that?" Then they both disappeared.

Cady stood fuming for a few minutes as she watched them through the one way windows before she slumped back into her chair, buried her head in her arms, and started to cry.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Peter took a deep breath and felt Cady squeeze his arm. He took the syringe and injected it into the skin on his stomach, cursing under his breath. He was handed a bandage and used it to cover the injection site, setting the syringe on the counter and pulling his shirt back on. "You good?" Cady asked. Peter nodded and cleaned the syringe, putting it and his bottle of T into the cabinet.

"Yeah, just stings a little bit." He smiled over his shoulder at her. Cady jumped up and grinned.

"Hey, you wanna put on a show for Dad?" She ran to the bed and crouched to receive a box from under it. On the lid, written in large letters, was 'COSTUMES'. She opened it and pulled out two blonde wigs and a few pink shirts.

"Cady, are you proposing-" Peter walked over to her and she handed him a CD. He started cackling. "Cadylin! Oh my god, this is the best idea ever!"

"I know. Go get everyone but Dad and bring them up here." Cady was sorting through the costumes, but turned to grin at Peter. "Hurry!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"DAD!" Cady shrieked, bursting into his office. "Do you know where- JESUS FUCKING HELL MY EYES ARE _BURNING_!" She covered her eyes, gagging and turning away from her parents as Tony got off of Steve.

"Can't handle your parents being married, Cad?" Tony teased, walking over to ruffle his daughter's hair. Cady slapped his hand away, giggling.

"Put on a shirt, old man. You have a dad body, probably from flying everywhere instead of walking like a normal person." She teased. "Anyway, Pops! Yo!" She put on a fake Brooklyn accent. "We need ya for a bit in the living room, there's a sitiation." She giggled madly, watching her father with bright eyes. Steve snorted and rolled his eyes.

"A'ight kiddo, show me where the fire is." Cady shrieked with glee and ran out of the room, jumping up and down in the hall. Once she was out of earshot of the door, she looked up. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, don't let Dad out of his room until I say so. Ignore his commands but send him down to the living room once I say." She commanded.

"Yes, Miss Cadylin." The AI responded. Steve walked into the hall and the door to the suite closed and locked.

"Cady, why are you locking your dad in the suite?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Because we're going to put on a musical for him and you're the main antagonist, Capsickle. Let's go! Chop chop!" She grinned innocently and ran down the hall, speeding up once she heard running footsteps behind her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Okay, F.R.I.D.A.Y.! Let Dad out!" Cady yelled at the ceiling, turning to the Avengers and suppressing her giggles. Bruce and Agent Phil Coulson, who had agreed to help only hecause he was an honorary uncle to Cady, had on bright blonde wigs and they and Steve had on bright pink dresses. Peter had his Decathelon jacket on, and he knew he would be killed if MJ found out that he was wearing outside of competitions. Clint had on a pride shirt. Cady herself was in a red wig and a camouflage backpack. Natasha was wearing a purple wig and punk clothes. "Is everyone ready?"

A general noise of assent echoed through the room. The elevator whirred and everyone scrambled to get behind furniture. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.! Lights!" The lights instantly dimmed. Tony walked out of the elevator, steaming mad. He paused when he saw the lights were dimmed.

"Guys? Hello?" He called , walking over to the couch. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.-" Music started playing and Natasha, Clint, and Cady jumped out into the open, surprising Tony.

"Now you know Cady!" Natasha said, her hands on the teens shoulders. "Regina George is not your friend, we're your friends! And we're gonna make her pay! _You know what friends do, they got your back, and they are fun to be around!_ " Clint sang the background vocals, making Tony snort. " _When someone hurts you, then they attack, and grind your foe into the ground! Imagine a party with dresses and cake. And singing and dancing and cake! And there's a magic act that saws Regina in half. And his time it will take!_ "

Clint jumped in front of them. "Now that's a party!" He yelled , jumping out of the way.

" _A revenge party! A party that ends with somebody's head on a spike! It's a revenge party with your two best friends, it's like a party with revenge is what it's like!_ For this to work, you have to act like you still like them. Can you do that?" Natasha asked Cady seriously.

"Yes!" Cady said. She grabbed her phone and put it to her ear. "Hey girl!" She chirped.

"Hey." Coulson said into his phone. "Regina wanted me to let you know that she tried to talk to Aaron, but he just wanted her back!"

"I get it. I just hope I can still have lunch with you guys." Cady gagged behind her hand.

"Oh, of course!" Coulson replied. Cady nodded at Natasha and Clint and they started dancing and singing again.

" _Its a revenge party! A party that ends with entrails all over the lawn! It's a revenge party with your two best friends_."

" _And I end up with Aaron when she's gone!_ " Cady sang.

"Nice, Cady!"

" _And I end up with Aaron when she's gone_!"

They finished the song and bowed, Tony clapping. "What the hell was that for?" He asked his husband and team, standing to kiss Steve.

"One, what the fuck? Is this allowed? What the fuck? Second, why the hell not?" Cady replied, giggling. "We were bored and I had costumes."

"Well, I appreciate the thought, but now I need to steal your father back because you interrupted us, missy." Tony glared at Cady, who gagged.

"At least lock the door this time. I dont need to see your dicks today, no thanks." Cady turned and walked away. "And dad?" Tony looked at her. With her right hand she made a circle and stuck her left fist through it, yelling 'get some' as the elevator doors closed on her and a cackling Peter.


End file.
